planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Leopard
| image = SnowLeopard.jpg | scientificname = Panthera uncia | exhibit = | edition = Standard | continent = Asia | region = Southern Siberia, Northern Pakistan, Nepal, Bhutan, India, Tibet, Mongolia | iucnstatus = vu | fencegrade = 2 >10ft | landarea = 705.0.0 | waterarea = 0.0 | climbingarea = 0.0 | temperature = -4-22 | biome = | gsize = 1-2 | malebachelor = 1 | femalebachelor = 1 | reproduction = Easy | maturity = 3 years | sterility = 15-20 years | gestaincub = 3 months | interbirth = 24 Months | class = Mammalia | order = Carnivora | family = Felidae | genus = Panthera }}The (Panthera uncia) is a mid-sized Asian feline featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 4,000-9,000 Identifiable by its white to grey fur, black rosettes across its body, and black spots on its face, the snow leopard (or Panthera uncia) lives in the mountains of Nepal, Tibet, Northern India, Southern Siberia, Pakistan, Bhutan and Mongolia. The animal's fur is extremely thick and well insulated, which helps it comfortably withstand sub-zero temperatures as low as -25°C. They mostly feed on mountain goats and sheep, but also hunt birds and rodents The species is endangered for a variety of reasons. Farmers kill them to prevent the leopards killing their livestock, and they are also hunted for their fur and body parts, the latter of which are valued in Chinese medicine. Lastly, habitat degradation has reduced their prey options. Conservation efforts have been made by establishing protected areas and assisting farmers in 'leopard proofing' the land where they keep their livestock, while locals are being educated on the snow leopard. In many areas concerted efforts are also being made to remove poachers' traps. Social Snow leopards are solitary animals and live alone, unless it is a mother with her cubs. They have home ranges, but are not aggressively territorial over them and will tolerate other leopards moving through their space. Reproduction Snow leopards scent-mark and call in order to signal to mates. When a male and female snow leopard meet, they will mate multiple times over several days. They only mate with one partner each breeding season. Snow leopards will be pregnant for 3 months and then give birth to 2 to 3 cubs in a den in a rock crevice. Cubs will stay with their mother until they are almost 2 years old, at which point they will travel great distances to establish their own home range. Animal Care Whole Carcass Feather Spikes |Food Tray Water Bowl |Frozen Blood Pumpkin Pinata Feeder Rotation Line Feeder |Blood Scent Marker Cardboard Box Climbing Frame Firehose Ball Ice Block Prey-Scented Sack Rubbing Pad Scratching Post |TO BE ADDED }} doesn't benefit from sharing space with other species. }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *Snow leopards have very large paws in proportion to their body size that allow them to move quickly and stealthily along the snow. *The snow leopard can jump higher and further than any other cat species; reaching heights of 6m when jumping and distances of 15m when pouncing. *Snow leopards can live at altitudes of 5400m. *Snow leopards are 'crepuscular' animals; they are active at dawn and dusk. *Snow leopards will often hold their own tail in their mouth to use it as a muffler against the wind and snow. Gallery Image Gallery Snow Leopard.jpg Screen Shot 2019-08-20 at 1.57.34 PM.png snowleobetatrailer.png SnowLeopardGoodwin.png snowleo.jpg Screenshot (56).png Screenshot (40).png Screenshot (39).png snowleopard.png 81553986_1016864152008764_8188018037840936960_o.jpg References Category:Habitat Animals Category:Taiga Animals Category:Carnivores